The Barrier Capital Rabarrier
The Barrier Capital Rabarrier is the 27th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on April 13, 2002 and the English version on January 29, 2005. Arriving into the desert, Haru Glory and the gang finds themselves falling under the desert sands into a hidden city called Ray Barrier. There, they find Remi Maltese, Solasido, and Fua. Summary A mysterious gray pony-tail stranger bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. Somewhere in the Luca Continent, Haru and the gang travel through strange scenery with mushroom-looking rocks. When Haru states that Plue will find the Rave of Combat, Plue drops the lollipop on Haru's head. It sticks to his hair, and Haru asks Elie to pull it out. She did pull it out, but some hair came off. Suddenly, the caravan sinks into a giant sinkhole. Musica attempts to use Silver Claiming to pull them, yet it fails. A cyclops demon is seen lurking in the sand. Falling through the sky, the Rave warriors find themselves landing in a river in the middle of town. On the bridge, Fua prepares to attack Haru who he accuses as a demon. Haru blocks Fua's attacks. Meanwhile at the Tower of Din, Gnet learns from Zahrshippe that Rabarrier has a crack in its barrier. Back to Haru's battle, Solasido orders Fua to stand down, and the others ask about the demons and the place. Solasido states that the demons are trying to down Remi, the leader. He explains that there are signs of the barrier weakening. Speaking of that, the demons burst from the sky. Solasido and Fua head off to confront the demons only to get exhausted due to the sheer amount of demons. Haru uses his Explosion while Musica sweeps the demons off their feet. Solasido realizes Haru is the Rave Master from recognizing the Rave stone. With the fight over, Solasido informs Haru that Remmy is the descendant of Maltese and directs him to the mountain where Remi awaits. He also states that the king of demons is Gale. Before Elie can say Gale is the name of Haru's father, Haru has doubts that his father is working with Demon Card. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Over at Remmy's place, she welcomes Haru and the gang. Solasido has them bow down and attempts to force Musica to bow, but Remmy lets them be. She explains the situation. Back at the Tower of Din, Gnet reports to another mysterious figure. Remi asks Haru Glory and his gang to cooperate with her to eradicate the demons. Haru asks Remi to give him the Rave if she wants him to help. Remi refuses. When Elie asks if the demons want the Rave, Haru and the gang learns that Remi's group have not heard about Demon Card. As the others talk about Gale, Haru thinks about his father. Haru refuses to cooperate with Remi and leaves without giving out a reason with Elie chasing him. Musica begins to flirt with Remi who slapped him, and he leaves the room, too. Outside, Elie cannot find Haru, and she begins to impersonate Haru. At Garage Island, Cattleya Glory looks at the family portrait. At the Tower of Din, Gnet announces to his men to form a wall to stop the intruder, and Haru prepares to take on the whole demon army. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Fua (Started and Concluded) *Fua, Solasido, Haru Glory & Hamrio Musica vs. Demon Horde (Started and Concluded) *Haru Glory vs. 1000 Demonoids Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion *Two Katanas *Holy Cross *Silver Claiming Dark Bring used *None Techniques used *Sylpher Drive *Silver Typhoon Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Trivia *'Dialogue Altercations': In the Japanese version, they use the word demon, but in the dub version, they use the word monster to avoid religious references. *'Necklace': The mysterious, gray pony-tail stranger has the same necklace as Haru. What could this mean? *In the English version, Fua's attacks are called Single Thrust Attack and Double Sword Slash. *'Musica's Dialogue Altercations:' Also, Musica did not get slapped by Remi in the English version, and he did not flirt with Remi either. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc